The Old Man
by KelseyJames
Summary: Songfic The Old Man, sung by George Donaldson.


**Song is the Old Man. It's by a band called Celtic Thunder, but it's sang by George Donaldson. Really sad. I've changed some of the lyrics to fit Ginny. Where it says"As a girl" the song really goes"As a boy" and "the years roll by for a father and his child" is really"the years roll by for a father and a son" But other then that, the lyrics are correct. Btw, this is Ginny writing in her journal. The **underlined **words are the journals, **regular **typing is the memories and **_italics_ **are the lyrics. The **_underlined italics _**at the end is a little scene.Read and review!**

_The tears have all been shed now  
We've said our last goodbyes  
His souls been blessed  
He's laid to rest  
And it's now I feel alone_

It's been three days since he died. Three whole days, and I feel so alone. The funeral was yesterday. Everyone was crying, and we all got to say goodbye. But... even though he's laid to rest, and he's happy, I miss him.

_He was more than just a father  
A teacher my best friend  
And He'll still be heard  
In the tunes we shared  
When I play them on my own_

He was more then my father, really. We were best friends. He taught me how to handle my six older brothers, how to read and write, and play the piano. We used to play the piano alot. We had our songs, that we'd sing together. I played the piano today, and I thought I heard him singing along...

_I never will forget him  
For he made me what I am  
Though he may be gone  
Memories linger on  
And I miss him, the old man_

Ginny laughed, as her father twirled her around in the sun. Her older brothers were all at Hogwarts, or at their own homes, and her mother was away. So it was just the two of them. They ate a picnic down by the stream, then went swimming. When it was dark, however, they went home.

_As a girl he'd take me walkin'  
By mountain field and stream  
And he showed me things  
Not known to kings  
And secret between him and me_

When I was younger, he used to take me walking, to the montains behind our home, the fields, or the stream. He used to show me things, that he said could be our secrets.

_Like the colours on the pheasant  
As he rises in the dawn  
Or how to fish and make a wish  
Beside a fairy tree_

"Make a wish, Ginny. "He whispered. They were sitting underneath their fairy tree, one of their secrets."If you make a wish, the fairies will come, and answer it." Little Ginny smiled."I wish Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon would come home, and that Mama wasn't so sad..." Arther smiled at his young daughter.

_I never will forget him  
For he made me what I am  
Though he may be gone  
Memories linger on  
And I miss him, the old man_

It seems strange, even now, that he's gone. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be how I am now. I'd still be shy, and unable to look Harry in the eyes. Now, I'm bold, and married to Harry. I miss him so much!

_I thought he'd live forever  
He seemed so big and strong  
But the minutes fly  
And the years roll by  
For a father and his child_

I thought he'd live forever, when I was younger. He was so big and strong, and he'd lift me above his head, and spin me around until I was dizzy. But the time flied by, for me and him. 

_And suddenly when it happened__  
There was so much left unsaid  
No second chance  
To tell him thanks  
For everything He's done_

When it happened, there were still some things I never got to tell him. He was going to be a grandfather, and he will never know it. I couldn't tell him thanks, for everything he'd done for me growing up, for feeding me, taking care of me, and just being my father. Iwish we could have a second chance...

_oh I never will forget him  
he made me what I am  
Though he may be gone  
Memories linger on  
God I miss him, the old man_

_Arther Weasley looked down upon his youngest child, his daughter, as she layed in the hospital room, holding her newborn son. He smiled as she looked at Harry."His name will be Arther James Potter."He heard her whisper. His smile grew widder, as he floated up once more, and was greated by everyone he'd ever known that had died. He was finally at peace._


End file.
